english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Trosko
David Trosko (born August 9, 1986) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Ronaldo Galassia (Announced) *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Kosaku Fujimoto (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Matt Engarde *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Nikaido (ep24), Yoshida, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Samuel *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Daigo (ep25), Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Oliver (ep11), Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Cosmo One (ep20), Schoolboy A (ep23), Sugimoto (ep12), Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Riou Nakazawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Ross (ep3), Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (????) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Hayao Ichimonji, Spike (ep4), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Agito *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Bandit (ep5), Orsay *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Mikado Nakajima (Announced) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Myokaku (ep4) *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Dennis *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Syndicate Member 2 (ep10), Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - John Smith *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Rokuro Bundo *Desert Punk (2006) - Soldier (ep16), Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Sommelier (ep6), Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Milgauss, Julius Lautreamont (ep12), Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Kieshi (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Precht Gaebolg (Announced), Young Hades (ep227) *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Yahiro Samukawa *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Corra (ep6), Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Jiro Tanabe, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Elliot (Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Kaminaga (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Nassos (ep8), Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Korwit Nualkhair (ep4), Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Ref, Wildlings (ep1) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Tanaka (ep10), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Higashio *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Kasim (ep8), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Tom, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Ichiro Nakata, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Saku Hagita (Announced) *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Ken (ep17), Saburo (ep8), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Young Boss (ep8A), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Red Data Girl (2014) - Ricardo *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Yasutaka, Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Dad, Gomez (ep10) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Kyousuke Imadori, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Kyousuke Imadori *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Guren Ichinose (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Le Flea the Elder (ep8), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Guard 1 (ep11), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Spiral (2004) - Paramedic (ep6), Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Kenji Kobayakawa, Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - David (ep4), Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Groodman *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Lach Velariore, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Sota (ep4), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Cedre *Trinity Blood (2006) - Tom (ep21) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Crew (ep31) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007) - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Father (ep10), Male Voice (ep4), Onlooker (ep5), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Nankai *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Georgi Popovich (Announced) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Mob Guy B *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - DIA Staff *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Spain *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Curb *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Kyousuke Imadori *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Spain *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Spain *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Spain (ep1) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Spain Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Dean, Eden 6 Male 1 *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (152) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (150) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors